turkeygamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo Land
'''Nintendo Land '''is a party game developed and published by Nintendo on November 18, 2012 for the Wii U. The game is made to be a family fun game and it lets the players play several party games based on Nintendo's many and best games, like Mario, Luigi's Mansion, The Legend of Zelda, Pikmin etc. The games involved include both solo-play and multiplayer party games. Gameplay The game is set in a fictional amusement park, where the player (playing as their Wii U Mii character) can use the Wii U GamePad to move around and to also move the camera. The player has their own hub area set like a plaza, where the player can access the twelve games in the game. The player can play their games, either by themselves, with family or with friends and can get coins, which they can spend on a luck based minigame which can earn them trophies to keep in their hub if they win. Attractions Team Attractions Players: 1-5 Legend of Zelda: Battle Quest A party game based on the Legend of Zelda series. Three players (wearing red, blue and yellow) will use swords controlled by Wii Remotes to attack the many enemies that will appear. One player (wearing green) will use a bow and arrow to shoot enemies from far away by using the Wii U GamePad. Metroid Blast A party game based on the Metroid series. The player using the Wii U GamePad controls Samus' Gunship, while up to four players with Wii Remotes and Nunchuks control Mii characters on foot, wearing Varia Suits. There are three modes, "Assault Mission", "Surface-Air Combat", and "Ground Battle". In "Assault Mission", the players cooperate to defeat waves of enemies and complete missions. In "Surface-Air Combat", the players with Wii Remotes and Nunchuks try to shoot down the player with the GamePad. In "Ground Battle" all players use Wii Remotes and Nunchuks in a battle for tokens. Pikmin Adventure A party game based on the Pikmin series. One player controls Captain Olimar who controls tiny Pikmin with the Wii U GamePad, while the other four players (dressed as red, blue, yellow and white Pikmin) control large Pikmin with their Wii Remotes. Players must work together to help navigate levels and defeat enemies, including a boss at the end of the stage. When the boss is defeated, the players board Olimar's ship. There is also a Versus Mode where the players compete for green candy. Competitive Attractions Players: 2-5 Mario Chase This party game is based on the Mario series. One player (dressed up as Mario) must run away and hide while the other four players (dressed as Toads) must pursue Mario and try to catch him in the time limit. Mario has the Wii U GamePad, which has a map of the area and where he and the Toads are, while the Toad players have to look at the television, which just shows their surroundings, so it is easier for Mario. If the Toads manage to catch Mario before the time runs out, they win, but if the time runs out and Mario is still running, Mario wins. Luigi's Ghost Mansion This party game is based on the Luigi's Mansion series. One player (dressed as a yellow ghost) controls the Wii U GamePad, while the other four players (dressed as Luigi, Mario, Wario and Waluigi) use the Wii Remotes. The hunters must use their flashlights to try to find and kill the ghost, who is trying to catch them. The hunters must be extremely cautious as the ghost will be around them to try and get them. If a player is caught by the ghost, they will faint, however their teammates can try and revive them using their flashlights. If a hunter catches the ghost with their flashlight, the ghost's health will go down, starting at 100. If the ghost's health reaches 0, the hunters win, however if all the hunters are caught and fainted, the ghost wins. Animal Crossing: Sweet Day This party game is based on the Animal Crossing series. One player (commanding two bear guards) controls the Wii U GamePad, while the other four players (dressed as animals) use the Wii Remotes. The animals must run around the map and must try to collect as many sweets as they can, while the hunter moves the bear guards to try to catch and stop them. The more sweets the animals collect, they slower they become. If the guards catch an animal, it will lose all the sweets it collected. If the animals collect 30 sweets before the time runs out, they win. However if the time runs out and the animals haven't got enough, the hunter wins. Solo Attractions Takamaru's Ninja Castle This party game is based off the 1986 game Nazo no Murasame Jo. The player (using the Wii U GamePad) must aim and swipe the Wii U GamePad to throw ninja stars at the enemy ninjas that will appear. Several ninjas are harder to hit than others, and tallies of the amounts of different ninjas you hit are recorded. Donkey Kong's Crash Course This party game is based off the Donkey Kong series. The player (using the Wii U GamePad) must control and move a small cart by tilting the GamePad through a large 2D obstacle course. The player can also press different buttons and blow into the mic to make certain things occur e.g. making a platform go up. The player has a limited amount of lives. If ther cart is destroyed e.g. falling down a slope too quick, they will die, lose a life and will have to start from the beginning of the level. If the player loses all their lives, it's game over. Captain Falcon's Twister Race This party game is based off the Captain Falcon series. The player (using the Wii U GamePad) must tilt the GamePad to move a speeding hovercar through several fast courses with only a limited amount of time. There are several twisters on the course that act as obstacles, and running into them will stop your car for a few seconds. If you don't get to the finish line of a level in the given time limit, you lose. Balloon Trip Breeze This party game is based off Nintendo's Balloon Fight game. The player (using the Wii U GamePad) must use the GamePad to fly through the air and collect balloons, while also trying to reach the goal. However, the player only gets a close-up POV while the television gets a full POV, meaning the player must look at the TV and use the GamePad to do it properly. If your balloon pops or you fall into the water below you, you fail. Yoshi's Fruit Cart This party game is based off the Yoshi series. The player (using the Wii U GamePad) must draw a line from the Yoshi cart to the goal while also trying to collect all the fruit along the way, as grabbing all of it unlocks the exit door. However, the fruit cannot be seen on the GamePad, so you must use the background features and distances on the television view (which does have the fruit on) to draw the perfect route. If you fail to collect all the fruit then you will lose a life. If you lose all your lives, it's game over. Octopus Dance This party game is based off Game & Watch Octopus. The player (using the Wii U GamePad) must first watch the diver on the screen as he performs several dance moves. After he does the first set of moves, you must follow the rhythm and use the GamePad to copy the dance moves the diver makes in replication. If the player fails to dance correctly, they will lose a life. If they lose all their lives, it's game over. Category:Party games